One Line
by finallywoken01
Summary: Though separated by thousands of miles, they are all interconnected in spirit and pith. Takes place 15 years after 2nd season. Rated M in later chapters.


**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I do NOT own Digimon or its characters (but one day I will).

**BTW:** This is my FIRST fanfic and it also happens to be one of the most massive one's I've conceived. At a length of 15+ chapters, this thing is going to blossom into something that is just as readable as it is understandable.

xoxoxoxo

* * *

She told me she didn't want to leave. I told her that it was better if we all left. I told her that it was going to be better in Sydney and we're going to have more fun. She said that she didn't want to leave Tokyo, she loved it here. I sensed Ken's impatience behind me. So I had to tell her it was for the best...so let's go. 

The drive to Haneda was a long and awkward one. Ken and I haven't slept together in weeks. The last time we did sort of felt like a mistake and I don't think it was satisfying for either party. Ever since Nami was born I found him becoming less and less attracted to me. It all went further downhill after Nami's second birthday. I looked out the window. There were nothing but meaningless signs and meaningless sidewalks drenched in rain. Busybodies hustling about in drear and gloom. Nami is quiet in the backseat also looking out of the window, nearly drifting off to sleep. I hesitantly look over to my right to Ken. His eyes transfixed diligently on the road. His soft, yet strong hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel. It had been too long since they were traced along my body; traveling the length of my body each night. I let out a sigh and look into my lap.

"Ken," I start. "Why are we doing this?" He continued to look onto the road ahead. "It's not right to do this to a child so young," I look back at Nami, who is now fast asleep. "She's only two years old." He continues to look onto the road. "Ken...will you _please _just listen. Just...this...once."

"Listen, Miyako," his voice calm yet stern. "I don't think this is the right time to talk about this."

"There's never a right time," I say in a hushed manner. "You need to make time!"

He continued to ignore me. I sighed again and looked out the window. Staring at the busybodies and couldn't help but feel apathy towards them.

Where was my voice? Why couldn't I express what I really needed to say? It sort of reminds me of that time when a friend of mine sort of talked me into doing something I didn't want to do. Of course I didn't want to steal from that old lady, but my voice had been stripped of its power. I just went along with the flow. Does that make me some sort of gullible asshole? Am I their...bitch?

We arrived at Haneda some time later. The "Big Bird" terminal was filled with all sorts of businessmen and families arriving to meet loved ones. I'd only been here once before, when my brother Mantarou went off to South Korea for business. I only went with him that time because his wife was too sick to wish him well. He told me to do so just for good measure. There wasn't much time to take in anything decent, we were already late.

"Run, we won't make it in time." Ken told me before jogging through the crowd. I was sort of reluctant to do so. I stood sort of still in my place. The only thing he could do to de-plaster me from my spot was to increase his speed...which he did.

As we ran through the terminal, the panoply of people and the ferocity of sounds was enough to drive me over the edge. The world started spinning and my view of everything became skewed. Nami was precariously gripped in one arm and my suitcase was nearly dangling through my sweaty digits. I could feel her fear. I could feel her curiosity. _Why are Mommy and Daddy running through this place like madmen? _My eyes dipped and dodged through the mass of people and Ken was nothing but a blur in front of me. As we approached the lady you're supposed to give your tickets to, the tickets sort of flew out of our hands. I wish I could say something more to Ken. I wish that Nami wouldn't have to go through all of this turmoil and chaos that envelopes us. But, that was it. Our life and family and our hearts were behind us. A new life awaits us in Sydney.


End file.
